


Five Times Lars Sneers and One Time He Smiles

by maggietenobar



Category: Aveyond
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rhen's Quest, Slavery, former slave/former master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggietenobar/pseuds/maggietenobar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Abandoned, probably]</p><p>Lars always seems to be sneering at her. "Seems" being the operative word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

The first time she saw him, he was sneering at her. There was an ugly bruise forming on her right cheek from where her new mistress had hit her right after purchase, but his expression was uglier still. Out of all the people who had been cruel to her, who had kidnapped and sold and beaten her, she hated him most of all. He hadn’t touched her, hadn’t even spoken to her, yet the vicious curl of his lips and his flinty eyes stabbed right through her. There was a gleam in his eyes that suggested not only darkness but… fun. He was sadistic, she knew this. He would torment her for enjoyment simply because he could. She hated him, and swore that she always would.


	2. Two

The swirling music was unlike anything Rhen had ever heard. It was deep and formal, so unlike the lilting folk songs of Clearwater. It wasn’t quite as foreign as the music of the Eastern Isle, which had not on one occasion, even in a twisted way, reminded her of that of Clearwater. The slow, smooth steps of the dance that Dameon led her through were also unfamiliar. Through the swirling bodies, Rhen could see Lars leaning against the wall and staring right at her, his lips curling into a familiar sneer. Rhen blinked. She had thought — or at least hoped — that he was changing. After he turned down the Elite Mage's offer, Rhen had begun to see him in a new light. But now, as she watched him looking at her with disgust, she supposed she had been wrong.

"You all right, love?" Dameon was looking at her, concern wrinkling his brow, and Rhen realized she had stopped dancing. 

"Yes," she said she began to move again. "Everything's the same as always. It's fine."


	3. Three

Rhen laughed quietly at the sight of Te'ijal chasing Galahad around the table. The knight was strong, but Rhen had no doubt that the vampiress would eventually win. Grinning, Rhen turned toward the entry to the drawing room. She could see Lars and Dameon, but they were talking softly and she couldn't make out what what Dameon was saying. She could, however, hear Lars' response as she got closer and met Dameon's eyes.

"Yet you never use them to help us. What are you playing at? Why are you even here?" Lars had his back turned to Rhen and stared at Dameon.

"What's going on?" she said as she moved to stand next to Dameon. Lars' lips were still twisted into a sneer, but something in his eyes seemed to change when he saw Rhen. 

"Lars was just being his usual welcoming self,” Dameon put his arm around around Rhen's waist, and there was no mistaking the glare in Lars' eyes. Why was he so against her being happy?


End file.
